Viva Films (Gachamania)
Mini Movie Government (1929-1964) Logo: Just the text "Mini Movie Government" in japanese. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: The music just look a little less creepy. Viva Films 1st Logo (1964-1968) Logo: On a mountain. Just it reads the logo and the text in japanese. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A trumphiant fanfare. Music/Sounds Variant: On The Human Butcher. A ominous theme is heard. Availability: Common. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (1968-1973) Logo: On a purple background, just the logo behind zooming in. FX/SFX: Zooming in of the logo. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On Poor To Rich, a piano theme plays instead. Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (1973-1978) Nicknames: "Viva In Space" Logo: On a space background, "VIVA" Zooms in and out. It flashes into a white background. fading the screen into a space background while "VIVA" Reappears in fade in. "FILMS zooms out" Variant: On some mini movies, "ENTERPRISES" reads instead FX/SFX: Done in CGI Music/Sounds: Just a synth fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: *The Enterprise Version has lower pitched. *" Unknown ": The music is higher pitched. *1976-1978: The music fills with Whooshes and zap sounds. Availability: Taken from films in Hokudia. Editor's Note: TBA 4th Logo (1978-1983) Logo: On a sided green-blue background. Just a logo with blue shadow. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 5th Logo (1983-1991) Nickname: "20th Century Fox Viva" Logo: On a sky background. we see searchlights moving. The camera rotates to the golden statue. The statue shines. Variants: *The Butterfly Skin: Butterfly appears when it shines. *RPG Gacha Life Mini Movie: Everything is 8-bit. The screen became glitchy after it shines. *On some mini movies, The sky is darker and its nightime instead. FX/SFX: The camera moving, The statues shining. Music/Sounds: The low pitched 20th century fox logo with some whooshes and clashes. Followed by the Star Wars theme. Music/Sounds Variants: *RPG Gacha Life Mini Movie: The music is 8-bit. *1989-1991: The music is louder and high pitched. Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 6th Logo (1991) Logo: Just a neon logo from a black background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo, only without the star wars theme. Availability: Seen only on The Elements in Gacha Studio. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (1991-1993) GW300H225.jpg Logo: On a Persian red background, a light gold triangle zooms out, stops for a moment to emit four triangle-shaped waves, then abruptly appears further zoomed out. The triangle moves left as another slides out from behind it and moves to the right a bit. A tall rectangle and an inverted triangle slide in from the top and bottom of the screen, respectively, and then a faint flash occurs, creating slanted lines running in from the left sides of each triangle (the latter triangle has lines from the bottom, while the first two ones has lines from the top), and all the way through the top of the rectangle; the shapes now resemble the word "VIVA". Another faint flash creates the word "FILMS" sandwiched in between two lines in the length of the word "VIVA", in the same color as the logo. Variant: A short version exists. In this short version, we start from the logo formation. FX/SFX: Very simplistic animation for the 80s. Music/Sounds: None, or possibly the opening theme of the film. Music/Sounds Variants: * The short versio used a gun shot, followed by a fast fanfare. * On The cursed doll, a creepy synth theme is used on the 7th logo. Availability: Ultra rare. Editor's Note: TBA 8th Logo (1993) Logo: On a black background, two outlined white triangles (one upside down) appear zooming to us and filling with a red color, making the outline disappear. These triangles zoom out. Then a series of outlined triangles appear and do an unknown animation. The animation stops, and the I from the VIVA logo falls down. The now-red triangles from the beginning of the logo zoom in, and the other triangles disappear. Inside the triangles, the V's and A vertically wipe and form. The triangles zoom in even more, filling the background with the red color, and leaving the finished logo. "FILMS" sandwiched in between two lines, now in the same length as "FILMS" fades in below. The finished version is a little bit more bigger than the 7th version. FX/SFX: Very simplistic animation once again, but more unique than the first logo. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Gundam Mini Movie, a synth-pop fanfare is used. * Another music variant is used in in Treasure Hunt, where it features a synth fanfare. * On Justice League Mini Movie, a superhero majestic fanfare was used. Availability: Seen on their films from the era. Editor's Note: TBA 9th Logo (1993-1996) Nicknames: "Searchlights", "Zooming Viva", "20th Century Fox of Gachamania" Logo: On a black background, a yellow sunburst flashes. It later dissipates, and the yellow "VIVA" logo in 3D positioned at the bottom fades in. The "VIVA" later zooms in to the center. When the zooming stops, we fade to a sky blue background with moving white searchlights in them. After that, the word "FILMS" in white flash in under the "VIVA". Variant: A version where the background remains black exists. In this version, the VIVA logo is more darker. FX/SFX: The sunburst forming the words "VIVA", the "VIVA" zooming in, the moving searchlights and "FILMS" flashing in. Music/Sounds: It starts with a cymbal clash and a drumbeat, followed by a majestic synth fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: * A silent version also exists. * A low-toned version also exists. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on Viva Films releases of the period, usually releases by Viva Video. Editor’s Note: TBA 10th Logo (1996-1999) TBA 11st Logo (1999-2012) TBA 12nd logo (2012-2019) TBA 13rd logo (2019-) TBA Category:Dream Logos Category:Gachamania Category:Gacha